David Morris
David Morris '(モリス デイビッド, ''Morisu Deibbido) is a Fullbringer who attends university and is a current member of Xstence who immigrated from Australia, following the relocation of his father's job to Japan. Despite having lived in Japan for 6 years, David has a decent enough command of the language, though his pronunciations tend to be off due to his Australian accent. Appearance Being from South Australia, David has slightly sun-tanned skin, though it has gotten lighter due to lack of sunlight. He takes after his father, having a lean build and deep chestnut hair. However, he also has his mother's cloud grey eyes, the only physical trait he inherited from his mother. Personality TBA History TBA Powers and abilities '''Enhanced Speed: '''Thanks to his capabilities as a Fullbringer, David can move faster than a normal human, though is by no means fast in comparison to most Fullbringers as he rarely ever trains. Via Bringer Light, he can move faster than normal, though his control of Bringer Light is basic at best, though this could improve after training. '''Above Average Intellegence: '''Many people have remarked that David is indeed smart, as he is able to memorise things after hearing it a few times. However, it seems he only uses his intellegence for things he likes, shown when he only passed highschool with a passing grade, being unable to get into a good university. Nonetheless, David is also quick to grasp concepts when explained in a way he'll understand, such as the basis of his Fullbring. '''Spiritual Awareness: '''Ever since his childhood, David has been able to see and communicate with the dead, though originally he could only see them as hazy outlines. '''Reiatsu: Fullbring powers Fullbring Key to the World '(キー トゥー ザ ワルド, ''Kii Tuu Za Warudo): David's Fullbring is an old iron key with very little ornamentation. This key allows him to open wormholes in the form of doors to different locations and worlds.This works by tugging on the soul of insatiblities in the world he exists in, as the division between different worlds is not 100% perfect and as such, can be exploited. However, his key cannot take him to areas separated from spacetime or dimensions that must be entered through specific entrances, such as the Garganta (for Hueco Mundo) or the Senkaimon (for the Soul Society). As David has not explored the full extent of his powers, it is unknown if he can use its powers to force open the doors to these areas, though it is highly unlikely. His Fullbring could also open up doors to blank dimensions that can be used to absorb and deflect attacks. This of course is hypothetical as David has never tried it. With his powers, David can only take people to places he's seen and heard of, as well as places he's been to. If he tries to go to a place based on name alone, he'll end up entering a blank dimension that he refers to as Null Space. Null Space has Earth-based gravity and physics, but has nothing in it, save for endless white ground and space. The door to Null Space has a vacuum to it, trapping people inside unless they have a way to leave through a different door. *'''Attack Redirection: Using the door to Null Space, he can redirect attacks back at their opponent. This is done by opening a door to Null Space and then opening another door at just the right time so that the attack goes through the new door and hits the opponent. This takes a lot of practise as David must first understand how time works relative to time space and exactly where the door will open up. In order to execute the move perfectly, he must time each door opening perfectly. Another way he can redirect attacks is by absorbing the attack through one door and opening another behind the opponent, the attack exiting through that one. *'Interdimensional Travel: '''As his Fullbring opens up doors to different dimensions, he can easily travel interdimensionally, visiting alernate realities and planes of existence that are completely different from the world he currently lives in, though he doesn't like doing it too much as some realities are quite dark, one example being a reality where Aizen dominated the world as Ichigo didn't get his Soul Reaper powers after losing to Byakuya in that dimension. *'Non-instantaneous Teleportation:''' Due to the spatial nature of his Fullbring, David can open up doors that act as portals, however, it isn't instant as he needs to 'unlock' the door and 'lock' it again which is by no means instant. As a result, it's harder for him to run in this manner as a quick moving enemy could easily follow him through the door and continue chasing him. As a result, this is merely used as an easier mode of transport and allows members of Xstence to travel to places in a fraction of the time it would take if they went by transport or ran via Bringer Light. Trivia *David's name is based on Mike Morris who helped to theorise on traversable wormholes and David Deutsch who showed that quantum theory is fully consistent in spacetimes with closed timelike curves. *All relevant images are of Kyon from The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya and the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and are property of the anime and the movie's owners. *The inspiration for his Fullbring came from the theory that Kyon is actually a slider or dimensional traveller. Category:Xstence Category:Human Category:Male